Koko ni Iru Yo
by asaiasai
Summary: Ia ada, tapi tidak ada. Sampai dia mengulurkan tangannya untuk menariknya keluar dari dunia transparan itu. 8096, 5996, MukuBia, 5984, Pairing lain menyusul.
1. Identified

_Salahkan Niza yang begitu hepi saat membaca 'koko ni iru yo!' di majalah. Karena Author Cuma jadi korban. Buat yang suka baca Nakayoshi pasti tau ini manga. Pokoknya manganya sedih n co cwit banget. Author hanya menyadur ceritanya, anggap saja ini sebagai obat buat Niza yang mabok 5996. _

Alkisah di sebuah sekolah yang tenang. Masa remaja yang begitu tenang dan damai. SMP Namimori memang tempat yang pas untuk menjadi seorang remaja sejati. Tidak ada penggencetan, diskriminasi atau apapun yang membuat para murid tidak nyaman. Tapi ada satu orang siswi yang tidak merasakan kenyamanan itu, Chrome Dokuro.

Sifatnya yang pemalu dan gampang menurut membuatnya 'tak terlihat' di mata teman-temannya. Tak ada yang ingat atau mengenal dirinya. Selalu berkamuflase bersama tenangnya alam.

"Maaf Ken, itu tempat dudukku" Chrome membungkuk kecil pada ketiga teman sekelasnya yang seenak jidatnya duduk di meja Chrome.

"Se.. Sejak kapan kau disitu?!" Ken terjatuh dari meja, ia tidak menyangka bahwa ada murid yang menduduki kursi itu.

"Eh?"

"Memangnya kau anak kelas ini?"

"I..iya, Aku Dokuro" Ken memperhatikkan penampilan Chrome dari atas sampai bawah dengan pandangan aneh.

"Ah Terserahlah!" Ken yang menyerah pun meninggalkan Chrome yang tertunduk sedih. Duduk di kursi pojok belakang dekat jendela, posisi tempat duduk yang tidak pernah berubah sejak ia bersekolah. Tanpa sadar air matanya jatuh lagi.

_Aku disini.._

Lagi-lagi Chrome harus makan siang sendirian. Yah, menyedihkan memang. Chrome pun tidak bisa ikut ekskul mana pun, karena tubuhnya yang ringkih sejak kecil. Chrome memiliki seorang kakak yang terlalu protektif kepadanya, itu adalah penyebab lain Chrome tidak bisa bergaul dengan baik.

_Rasanya kehidupan ini membosankan_

_Dan menyedihkan_

Chrome yang berjalan dengan kepala tertunduk tidak menyadari kalau ada bola Baseball yang nyasar ke tempatnya berjalan.

"Dokuro! Awas!" Chrome benar-benar kaget, baru kali ini ada yang memanggil namanya di sekolah! selain kakaknya dan teman-temannya di internet.. ini benar-benar rekor baru!

"Eh?!!"

JDAK!

Chrome bodoh, sudah diperingatkan masih saja kena. Bola Baseball itu menghantamnya tepat di kening. "Itae.. (baca: sakit)" Badannya sampai jatuh terseungkur.

"Maaf, kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya seorang laki-laki, sepertinya suaranya sama dengan suara yang memperingatkannya tadi. Kalau begitu bisa dipastikan bahwa orang ini yang mencelakakannya dengan bola Baseball itu.

Pandangan Chrome masih berbayang, ia tidak dapat melihat orang itu dengan jelas. "Tidak apa-apa, hanya sedikit pusing"

"Haha, Syukurlah kalau begitu" Penglihatan Chrome pun kembali jelas, dan hal pertama yang dilihatnya dengan jernih adalah senyum orang itu yang lega karena dirinya baik-baik saja. "Biar kubantu berdiri"

"Ah terima kasih." Chrome memperhatikan orang itu dengan seksama. Kalau tidak salah sih.. dia adalah cowok yang cukup popular di angkatannya. Namanya Yamamoto Takeshi, Ace ekskul Baseball dan Kendo.

"Baguslah kalau kau tidak apa-apa, Dokuro-chan" Ujar Yamamoto.

"Ba..Bagaimana kau tahu namaku?" Tanya Chrome.

"Tentu saja aku tahu namamu, kita kan sekelas" . Benar juga sih, Yamamoto memang teman sekelasnya. Tapi dia mungkin satu-satunya orang yang mengetahui namanya di kelas.

"Oy Yakyuu Baka!" Tiba-tiba datanglah seorang cowok berperawakan preman mendatangi mereka berdua. Chrome langsung mengenali orang itu, kalau tidak salah namanya Gokudera Hayato. Sahabat Yamamoto yang juga super populer. "Kau dipanggil kapten tuh, makanya jangan meninggalkan latihan seenaknya… Huh?" Gokudera memperhatikan Chrome yang berdiri di sebelah Yamamoto. "Sedang apa kau bersama Dokuro?"

Chrome kaget dua kali hari ini! Ternyata bukan hanya Yamamoto saja yang mengetahui namanya, Gokudera juga! Kok bisa siih?

"Tadi dia kena Bola lemparanku, jadi aku mau mengecek keadaanya" Jelas Yamamoto.

"Hoo, begitu ya. Kau dipanggil Kapten, jangan sampai aku yang bukan anggota ekskul kena damprat juga!"

"Oke Oke, Dokuro-chan.. kami tinggal dulu ya" Yamamoto memberikan salam sambil menghiasi wajahnya dengan senyum mautnya. Kedua sahabat itu memunggungi Chrome yang tertegun akan keajaiban yang baru saja terjadi,

"Terima Kasih!" Tiba-tiba Chrome berteriak keras. Membuat Yamamoto dan Gokudera kaget dan menoleh ke arah Chrome. "Namaku Chrome Dokuro!" Pernyataan Chrome membuat dua sahabat itu berwajah bingung.

"Kami tahu kok.." Dengan senyum di wajah mereka, kemudian mereka berdua beranjak pergi dari tempat itu. Membekaskan kenangan terindah yang pernah dirasakan Chrome.

_Arigatou.._

"Chrome-chan, dari tadi kau senyum-senyum terus. Apa ada hal yang baik?" Tanya seorang laki-laki dewasa yang duduk disebelah Chrome. Setelah kejadian tadi Chrome langsung kembali ke rumah untuk menyiapkan makan malam.

"Ah tidak Kak Mukuro, aku hanya sedang merasa senang. Akhirnya aku punya teman" Ujar Chrome lembut. Tapi pernyataan Chrome itu malah membuat Mukuro sedikit kesal.

"Oh begitu, Laki-laki atau Perempuan?" Tanya Mukuro dengan nada yang agak bengis. "Kalau Laki-laki, kau harus membawanya ke hadapanku dulu.. mengerti Chrome-chan?"

"Um.." Jawab Chrome sedih.

"Bukan maksudku melarangmu berteman, tapi aku khawatir kalau Chrome-chan ku yang mungil ini tertular hal-hal yang tidak baik. Chrome-chan mengerti kan?" Tanya Mukuro sambil memeluk adiknya tersayang dari belakang.

"Aku mengerti Kak"

"Baguslah" Mukuro pun meninggalkan ruang makan itu dengan senang.

Chrome mengambil handphone dari kantungnya. Sepertinya dia berniat Chatting dengan teman-teman dari internet-nya.

(A/N : Mulai dari sini Dialog Chatting)

KuroNeko:KiriHime! Akhirnya Online juga kau!

MoonLight:Hi KiriHime!

KiriHime:Halo semua, hari ini ada sesuatu yang menarik disekolahku!

KuroNeko:Apa itu?

KiriHime:Akhirnya ada dua teman sekelasku yang mengetahui namaku!

MoonLight:Beneran?? Selamat deh!

KiriHime:Apalagi mereka adalah cowok-cowok populer di angkatanku!

KuroNeko:Yay! Kau hebat KiriHime! Teruskan usahamu!

MoonLight:Aku jadi iri padamu, tapi bagaimana dengan kakakmu yang protektif itu?

KiriHime:Itu dia yang kupermasalahkan, apa kakak akan mendukungku?

KuroNeko:Jangan pedulikan kakakmu! Itu kan kehidupanmu sendiri, dia tidak boleh ikut campur!

MoonLight:Benar kata KuroNeko! Acuhkan saja kata-kata kakakmu!

KiriHime:Terima kasih semua!!

(A/N Balik lagi ke dekskripsi)

Chrome pun menutup handphonenya dengan keberanian yang terkumpul di dadanya. Semoga hari esok menjadi awal yang menyenangkan untuknya.

_Koko ni Iru Yo!_

_To Be Continued, review ya!_

_Kok jadi berchapter yak?? Ah terserah deh.. author kebanyakan proyek nih. Tapi gapapa deh, suka-suka author aja deh. Udah pada tau kan castingnya siapa aja?_

_Chrome Dokuro____ Sumino_

_Yamamoto Takeshi ____ Hinata_

_Gokudera Hayato ____ Teru_

_Kuro Usagi ____ Kuro Neko_

_Mega Pig ____ MoonLight_

_Himawari ____ KiriHime_

_Tokoh-tokoh lainnya menyusul! Yahaha! Saya celupin Mukuro disini biar rameeee!! Reviewnya ditunggu!_


	2. Indication of Love

_Hai hai.. udah lama nih ga apdet Kokoiru.. masalahnya ada di waktu yang ga memungkinkan. Author selalu pulang jam 4 trus, ada les dan beberapa keperluan2 lain, ditambah jalanan macet.. jadi kira2 sampe rumah tuh ya sekitar jam 8 gitu. Mesti bikin peer dll.. padahal kan badan capek banget. Jadi.. baru bisa bikin jam 11, dan.. author udah keburu ambruk duluan. _

_Jadi libur hari sabtu adalah satu-satunya waktu,, minggu ini mau dilunasin dulu yah utang2nya. Kecuali VTS yang belom dapet ide alias HIATUS, jadi.. nikmatin dulu apa yang ada.. hehe_

Pagi ini suasana kelas 1-3 masih saja ribut dan tak terkendali. Murid laki-laki melempar-lempar kertas yang berserakan di lantai. Sedangkan murid perempuan hanya memojok dan berbisik jijik melihat kelakuan anak laki-laki.

Chrome hanya duduk di pojok dengan ponsel di genggamannya. Ia sibuk chatting dengan teman-teman dunia mayanya. Ia terlalu asik sendiri sampai tidak menyadari wali kelasnya yang sudah memasuki ruang kelas. Dengan panik, Chrome langsung melipat ponselnya dan menaruhnya di kantung.

Setelah memberi hormat, pak guru pun mulai mengabsen murid-murid. Seperti yang diduga, pak guru pun melupakan nama 'Chrome Dokuro' dan yakin bahwa anak itu tidak masuk sekolah. Padahal yang bersangkutan duduk di pojok kelas itu dengan wajah heran dan cemas, takut-takut nilainya jelek gara-gara absensinya yang buruk.

Chrome yang pemalu hanya gugup tidak menentu, sedangkan Pak Guru terus saja mengabsen murid yang lainnya. Di tengah kepanikkannya, sang penyelamat datang menolong.

"Oy Pak Guru!" Teriak salah seorang murid laki-laki yang duduk di baris kedua dari depan. "Kau melupakan seorang murid.." Chrome berusaha mencari sumber suara itu, ternyata yang menolongnya adalah Gokudera. Satu dari dua cowok yang mengenalinya di sekolah ini.

"Masa iya aku melupakan seseorang??" Tanya Pak Guru sambil menaikkan kacamatanya.

"Chrome Dokuro masuk hari ini. Ia duduk di pojok belakang." Ujar Gokudera sambil menunjuk ke arah Chrome yang menatap Gokudera dengan pandangan heran.

"Memangnya ada murid seperti itu di kelas ini??" Pertanyaan Pak Guru itu membuat Gokudera makin kesal. Ia menendang mejanya dengan sekuat tenaga hingga menabrak kursi murid di baris pertama. Perlakuan kasarnya itu mengaggetkan kelas 1-3.

"Tulis saja kenapa sih?!" Bentaknya kesal, kemudian dengan tatapan menusuk ia membuat murid di depannya membereskan meja yang ditendangnya tadi.

"Oke Oke, tenang sedikit Gokudera-kun." Dengan terpaksa Pak Guru langsung mencontreng daftar kehadiran Chrome. Gokudera pun duduk dengan perasaan sedikit kesal. Tapi Chrome tersenyum senang melihat kebaikan Gokudera kepadanya.

Entah kenapa, Yamamoto tampak kesal dengan kelakuan Gokudera. Ia langsung berbisik kecil pada sahabatnya itu. "Kau jangan mengambil bagianku dong.."

Pelajaran terakhir telah selesai, murid-murid pun menghambur keluar. Ada yang pulang, ada juga yang mengikuti ekskul. Hari ini, Chrome tidak langsung pulang seperti biasanya. Menurut teman-teman blognya kemarin, ia paling tidak harus memberikan semangat pada salah satu orang yang mengenalnya. Karena Gokudera tidak punya ekskul, maka Yamamoto jadi sasaran pertama Chrome. Menurut anjuran MoonLight, sebaiknya ia menawarkan handuk untuk mengelap keringat.

Fans-fans Yamamoto sudah berkumpul di pinggir pagar lapangan. Semuanya benar-benar fanatik akan Yamamoto, beberapa diantaranya bahkan sudah membawa bekal dan handuk untuk idolanya. Chrome yang kebingungan tidap bisa menembus tembok panjang yang dipenuhi murid-murid perempuan itu.

"Minggir!" Dengan kasarnya seorang murid perempuan mendorong jatuh Chrome hingga menabrak murid-murid yang lainnya. Keributan pun terjadi, murid-murid perempuan yang tertabrak tidak terjatuh tapi semuanya mundur dan memandangi Chrome yang jatuh tersungkur di tanah. Bahkan akivitas ekskul Baseball pun berhenti dan semuanya memandangi kondisi Chrome yang memalukan.

"Ah maaf, aku.." Pandangan tidak senang ditujukkan pada Chrome. Rasanya ia ingin kabur dan menangis. Tapi Yamamoto malah berjalan dengan sigap ke arah Chrome. Ia jongkok dan tersenyum dari balik pagar kawat.

"Keringatku bercucuran nih. Boleh aku pinjam handukmu?" Tanya Yamamoto dengan senyum di wajahnya. Dengan canggung Chrome menyelipkan handuk ungunya disela-sela pagar kawat. Kemudian Yamamoto mengambilnya dan mengelap wajahnya yang basah. "Terima kasih!". Lalu ia kembali ke tengah lapangan dan melanjutkan latihannya.

Wajah Chrome bersemu merah, namun kesenangannya itu dihancurkan olah aura mengerikan dari sekelilingnya. Fans-fans Yamamoto memandang Chrome dengan tatapan benci.

"Menjijikan! Pura-pura terjatuh untuk mendapatkan simpati!" Ujar Fans berambut coklat.

"Jangan kegeeran ya! Yamamoto selalu baik sama siapa saja!" Tambah salah seorang fans bertubuh jangkung.

"Memalukan!" Chrome tidak bisa menahannya lagi, ia langsung mengambil tas yang ditentengnya dan melarikan diri dari kerumunan mengerikan itu. ia terus saja berlari melewati gerbang sekolah dengan mata yang basah. Ia bahkan tidak menyadari, benda ungu besar berkecepatan tinggi melesat ke arah Chrome yang tiba-tiba keluar dari gerbang sekolah.

Chrome baru saja menyadari bahwa ada mobil Porsche yang hanya berjarak beberapa centi dari tempatnya berdiri. Untunglah sang pengemudi adalah driver yang handal, ia langsung membanting setir dan mengelak dari tubuh Chrome. Dengan perhitungan tepat, mobil itu melintang di jalanan. Ajaibnya tidak ada satu benda pun yang tersenggol mobil tersebut.

Pintu mobil itu langsung terbuka, Chrome yang masih syok dengan kemampuan pengemudi tersebut. Ternyata pengemudi itu adalah seorang wanita jangkung berambut merah keunguan. Tubuhnya benar-benar indah dengan pembawaan yang dewasa. Kacamata hitam yang mengkilat menghiasi wajahnya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa??" Tanya wanita tersebut sembari melepaskan kacamatanya. Chrome agak terkejut, dikiranya ia akan dimarahi.

"Tidak apa-apa sih.." Jawab Chrome. Tapi perempuan itu masih saja memperhatikkan sekujur tubuh Chrome, mencari-cari apakah ada luka.

"Benar tidak apa-apa?? Kau menangis.." Perempuan itu memandangi mata Chrome yang basah karena air mata.

"Eh?!" Dengan cepat Chrome langsung menyeka air matanya. "Ini.. Hanya.." Tapi semakin ia menyekanya, air matanya semakin mengucur deras. Perempuan itu memandangi Chrome dengan pandangan mengerti. Tiba-tiba ia langsung menarik tangan Chrome.

"Ikut aku!" Chrome terseret paksa.

"Ehhh??" Tanpa perlawanan yang berarti, perempuan itu berhasil memasukkan Chrome ke dalam mobil mewahnya. Dengan wajah bingung, Chrome memperhatikkan perempuan itu dalam-dalam. Rasanya pernah lihat dimana gitu..

"Namaku Bianchi, siapa namamu??" Ketika mendengar namanya, Chrome pun ingat siapa Bianchi itu. ia seorang model terkenal yang sedang naik daun. Tidak disangka sekarang ia berada di dalam mobil bersama sang model terkenal itu..

"Chrome Dokuro _desu_!" Jawab Chrome sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Kemudian Bianchi tersenyum dan menancapkan gas mobilnya.

"Karena sepertinya kau sedang sedih, aku akan mentraktirmu makan!" Ujar Bianchi dengan wajah senang.

Kafe yang dipilih oleh Bianchi tidak main-main. Dari majalah yang dibaca Chrome, kafe itu memang memiliki _taste_ yang bagus dalam mendekorasi dan pemilihan menu. Dari pagi sampai malam, kafe itu akan terus penuh dengan tamu dari beragam usia.

"Bagaimana? Kafe yang bagus kan?" Tanya Bianchi sambil menenteng dua minuman kaleng yang dibelinya dari _vending machine_ di seberang jalan. "Minuman disini kurang enak, jadi aku belikan minuman kaleng saja ya.."

"Em, sepertinya kau sering kesini ya.. Bianchi-san." Tanya Chrome sambil membereskan cara duduknya.

"Tentu saja, ini kan kafeku!" Jawab Bianchi bangga. Chrome tertegun, ia tak menyangka kafe ini milik Bianchi. Memang di sebuah majalah, pernah dikatakan Bianchi juga bercita-cita menjadi seorang koki. Tapi keinginannya tidak terkabul dan ia pun membuat kafe sebagai gantinya. Sebuah kafe bernama _Poison Spot of Love_.

"Aaah.. begitu ternyata." Ujar Chrome kagum sambil menenggak minuman kalengnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau menangis??" Tanya Bianchi sambil bertopang dagu. "Pasti urusan cinta.."

"Bukan kok! Hanya saja.." Sanggah Chrome ragu-ragu. Kemudian ia menundukkan kepalanya dengan murung.

"Bilang saja! Aku tidak keberatan kok! Bahkan bisa dibilang aku ini _expert_ dalam bidang cinta!" Chrome sedikit ragu-ragu, tapi akhirnya ia buka mulut juga.

"Aku bukan orang yang mencolok, tidak ada yang mengenalku di sekolah.. sampai kemarin." Jelas Chrome. "Ada dua orang paling popular di sekolahku yang mengenalku. Karena aku terlalu bersemangat, aku jadi lupa diri dan mendekati mereka. Murid-murid lain pun merasa terganggu, aku.." Cerita Chrome dihentikkan hanya dengan telunjuk oleh Bianchi.

"Aku mengerti, aku rasa itu wajar kalau kau ingin mendekati mereka!" Bianchi menggebrak meja, membuat para tamu memperhatikkan meja mereka berdua. Entah kenapa kelakuan Bianchi mengingatkan Chrome pada seseorang. "Kau tidak perlu takut! Cinta itu.. tidak salah" Ujarnya lembut.

"Sudah kubilang itu bukan Cinta!" Sangkal Chrome dengan warna merah yang menguasai wajahnya.

"Cinta datang tanpa kita sadari. Kau akan menyadarinya ketika kau merasa hatimu penuh dengan kebahagiaan, disitulah letak peran cinta!" Bianchi menjelaskan dengan berapi-api, membuat orang-orang yang melihat kebingungan.

"Memangnya bagaimana keadaan cinta Kak Bianchi?" Tanya Chrome. Menurut info yang didengarnya, Bianchi belum pernah menjalin hubungan dengan siapa pun.

"Sangat indah, bahkan setiap malam selalu terbayang. Kekasihku itu sangat pandai membuat pasangannya nyaman." Bianchi bicara sambil berangan tinggi. "Hari ini pun aku janjian ketemu disini!"

"Benarkah?? Kalau begitu apakah aku mengganggu??" Tanya Chrome.

"Tidak kok, sekalian saja aku memamerkan pacarku itu!" Tiba-tiba ponsel Bianchi berdering keras. Dengan sigap diangkatnya panggilan itu. "Halo? Kau sudah dekat? Apa? Lihat aku yang angkat tangan!" Bianchi melambai-lambaikan tangannya sambil menghadap keluar. Chrome penasaran, matanya ikut-ikutan mencari. Tapi rupanya pria itu sudah memasuki pintu kafe.

"Syukurlah, kukira nyasar lo.."Tiba-tiba suara yang sangat dikenal Chrome muncul, ia langsung menengok ke sumber suara itu. Air mukanya langsung berubah. Begitu juga dengan pria itu, pandangannya pucat.

"Onii-san?!"

"Chrome-chan?!" Keduanya tercengang kaget. Dua bersaudara itu sama sekali tidak menyangka bakal bertemu di tempat itu dan.. dalam keadaan seperti itu.

"Jangan bilang ini adikmu?" Tanya Bianchi.

"Dia memang adikku! Sedang apa dia di kafemu?" Mukuro duduk disebelah Chrome.

"Tidak usah dipikirkan! Ini kebetulan yang luar biasa, ya kan_ Darling_?" Tanya Bianchi dengan kedipan genitnya.

"Jangan panggil aku begitu di depan adikku!" Mukuro malu setengah mati.

Chrome tertegun memandangi keduanya bertengkar. Rasanya masih mengejutkan, kakaknya berpacaran dengan model terkenal. "Kalau begitu aku pulang duluan saja.." Chrome beranjak pergi.

"Hey! Siapa bilang kau boleh pulang?" Ujar Mukuro.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku bisa pulang sendiri.." Balas Chrome lembut. Kemudian ia melangkah keluar dari kafe. Letak kafe itu tidak terlalu jauh dari rumahnya, jadi bisa ditempuh dengan berjalan. Chrome masih saja tersenyum geli sepanjang perjalanan. Tanpa disadarinya, ia sudah sampai di depan rumah. Tapi hari ini, ada yang ganjil dengan teras rumahnya.

"Kau sudah pulang rupanya!" Chrome dikejutkan dengan Yamamoto yang bersandar menunggu di depan pagar. Keadaannya cukup kusut dan berantakan, bisa ditebak ia sudah menunggu berjam-jam.

"Sedang apa kau disini??"

"Aku hanya khawatir denganmu." Balas Yamamoto. Ia mendekati Chrome.

"Khawatir kenapa?"

"Teman-teman ekskul bilang, kau dibuat menangis oleh beberapa murid perempuan ya?" Pertanyaan Yamamoto langsung tepat sasaran, Chrome tidak perlu menjawabnya lagi, wajahnya sudah menunjukan jawabannya. "Maaf ya."

"Eh! Bukan salahmu! Kau tidak perlu minta maaf.." Ujar Chrome. Yamamoto malah tertawa melihat reaksi Chrome.

"Kau lucu ya.." Yamamoto pun melewati Chrome sambil membelai rambutnya yang halus. "_Jaa ne_.." Yamamoto pun pergi menjauh.. meninggalkan Chrome dengan wajah semerah tomat.

_Chrome's Today Status : "Wajahku memerah, jantungku berdebar, dan kepalaku pusing sekali! Aku kenapa sih??" (2 minutes ago)_

_2 people like this_

_2 Comments_

_KuroNeko at 18.01_

_Wah, kamu naksir orang tuh.._

_Siapa orangnya ngomong-ngomong??_

_MoonLight at 18.03_

_Hehe, bener kata KuroNeko, kamu pasti naksir orang.._

_Atau.. kamu lagi sakit! *dijitak* __

_Tu bi Continue!! Review plz?_

_Jadi juga deh.. hehe, kok menurut aku chappy ini lebih seru ya?? hehe, entah apa pendapat reader sekalian. Author juga takut-takut pas bikin MukuBia, cocok ga sih mereka? Hehe, trus.. kali ini aku ngambilnya facebook gitu.. kan sebelumnya YM hehe.. minggu depan pake apa ya??_

_Oh iya.. chappy 3 bakal membuka intrik yang sebenernya dari sang Chrome Dokuro, alias.. masa lalu yang mulai terungkap!! _

_So.. Mind to wait the third?_


	3. Possibility of Sensibility

_Hapdet KokoIru neeh, hem kok gampangan bikin Shoujou yah daripada Shounen? Apa karena temanya yang standar? Uhuk, chapter kali ini ga seru-seru amat seeh, tapi patut dilihat! Ini 8096 apa 5996? Wkwk, ga jelaz.._

_---_

Setelah kejadian yang cukup buruk di sekolah kemarin, Chrome malas-malasan masuk ke sekolah. Ia takut akan reaksi siswi-siswi penggemar Yamamoto akan semakin jahat kepadanya hari ini. Dengan langkah yang tidak pasti Chrome melangkah masuk ke gerbang sekolah. Di tengah kebimbangannya, tiba-tiba Gokudera muncul di depannya.

"Sedang apa kau terdiam mematung begitu?" Tanya Gokudera. Tangan dan punggungnya penuh dengan tas-tas yang bergelantungan. Chrome tidak menjawab, ia hanya menundukkan kepalanya. Gokudera menghea nafas panjang-panjang. "Ikut aku saja deh.."

"Eh??" Gokudera melepas sekitar tiga tas dari punggungnya dan memaksa Chrome menentengnya. "Gokudera-kun?" Suara Chrome hampir tidak terdengar karena tertutup tas-tas yang bertumpuk. Barulah Chrome sadar bahwa tas itu adalah tas milik anggota klub Baseball.

"Hari ini si bodoh itu ada pertandingan, tapi karena dia bodoh dia lupa membawa perlengkapan." Ujar Gokudera tanpa menghadap ke arah gadis kecil itu, sepertinya cowok itu tahu kalau Chrome masih agak takut dengan kejadian kemarin. Chrome terdiam memandangi Gokudera yang peka. "Tunggu apa lagi?! Ikut aku ke stasiun!" Bentaknya.

"Ah Iya! Maaf!" Chrome berlari mengikuti Gokudera dari belakang tanpa menyadari berpasang-pasang mata memandang iri mereka berdua. Siswi-siswi penggemar Gokudera..

---

Gokudera membanting tas-tas yang dibawanya dengan keras, ia seakan tidak peduli dengan suara keras yang mengganggu penumpang kereta yang lain. Kemudian dengan angkuhnya ia melirik tajam dua mahasiswa yang duduk di kursi, saking seramnya kedua mahasiswa itu mempersilahkan Gokudera dan Chrome duduk di kursi itu.

Sepanjang perjalanan Gokudera tidak banyak bicara, begitu juga dengan Chrome. Memang pada awalnya mereka memang kurang dekat. Tapi Chrome berusaha untuk memulai pembicaraan. "Ano.. Terima kasih untuk yang waktu itu.."

"Huh? Jangan salah paham, aku hanya tidak suka melihat guru tolol itu bersikap lebih tolol lagi.." Balas Gokudera denga nada bengis, sifat berandalan seperti sudah mengalir di dalam darahnya. Tiba-tiba bel kereta berbunyi dan menyebutkan nama stasiun yang dituju mereka berdua. Keduanya berdiri dengan sigap, Chrome mengambil salah satu tas yang ada di dekat Gokudera. "Hey! Jangan yang itu!" Bentaknya tiba-tiba.

"Eh?" Benar saja, tas yang diambil oleh Chrome tadi beratnya bukan main, tubuhnya sampai terbanting. Ternyata tiga tas yang dibawanya tadi adalah tas paling ringan diantara yang lain.

"Sudah kubilang jangan!" Gokudera menyabet tas yang dibawa Chrome dengan entengnya.. juga tas-tas berat lainnya. Chrome membawa tiga tas ringan yang tadi dan keluar mengikuti Gokudera. Sesampainya di luar stasiun, lapangan Baseball yang lumayan besar langsung terlihat. Chrome bisa menebak kalau itu adalah tembat bertanding Yamamoto.

Keduanya menyusuri beberapa jalan kecil dan akhirnya sampai di sebuah sekolah yang memiliki lapangan besar tadi. Anggota-anggota klub Baseball terlihat antusias saat melihat dua sosok penyelamat mereka, apalagi Yamamoto.

"Gokudera! Kau memang sahabatku yang paling.." Dengan kasar Gokudera melempar seluruh bawaannya ke wajah Yamamoto.

"Lain kali bawa sendiri! Memangnya aku pembantumu?!" Bentak Gokudera.

"Wah Wah, Gokudera-san! Jangan kasar begitu.." Tiba-tiba seorang cewek bertubuh mungil muncul dari balik _bench_, wajahnya kekanak-kanakkan.

"Apa maksudmu?" Balas Gokudera, ia menatap cewek itu dengan pandangan preman andalannya. Tapi sepertinya cewek itu tidak berpengaruh, ia malah membalas tatapan Gokudera dengan pandangan yang tidak kalah menakutkan.

"Sudahlah Haru, Gokudera sudah berbaik hati membawakkan kita perlengkapan ini.." Lerai Yamamoto, ternyata cewek tadi bernama Haru. Tiba-tiba Yamamoto menyadari kalau ternyata ada Chrome yang juga ikut membantu Gokudera. "Loh Dokuro? Ngapain disini??"

"Dia bantu bawa-bawa.." Jawab Gokudera.

"Jahat sekali kau! Menyuruh gadis selemah ini membawa perlengkapan berat ini!" Bentak Haru.

"Makanya jadi manajer itu yang benar! Masa' iya perlengkapan saja lupa bawa.." Bantah Gokudera, perkataannya membuat mulut cerewet Haru terbungkam. Tiba-tiba Gokudera seperti mengingat sesuatu, ia langsung melihat jam tangan yang ada di tangan kirinya. "Sialan! Sudah jam segini! Aku pergi dulu ya!" Gokudera langsung melesat pergi meninggalkan lapangan basket tersebut.

"Dasar seenaknya saja!!" Teriak Haru.

"Ano.. aku.." Ujar Chrome tiba-tiba.

"Namamu Chrome Dokuro kan? Kita belum sempat berkenalan, namaku Miura Haru.. aku manajer Klub Baseball." Chrome sekali lagi dikejutkan dengan orang-orang yang mengenalnya, sejak hari ia bertemu dengan Yamamoto sepertinya perlahan-lahan banyak orang yang mengenalinya.

"Ah salam kenal, Miura-san."

"Jangan panggil aku begitu! Panggil saja aku Haru, aku sering melihatmu di sekolah tapi karena kita berbeda kelas maka aku jarang bertemu denganmu." Ujar Haru riang sambil mengulurkan tangannya. "Kita berteman ya!" Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, Chrome memiliki teman cewek.

"Eeh?" Chrome ragu-ragu apakah Haru serius, tapi kemudian ia menetapkan hatinya. Dijabatnya uluran tangan Haru.

"Hehe, kau sudah punya ekskul belum?" Tanya Haru, yang langsung dibalas dengan gelengan kepala oleh Chrome. "Kalau begitu jadi manajer klub Baseball saja bersamaku!"

"Ha?.. tapi aku tidak bisa.."

"Sudahlah, sekarang bantu aku menyiapkan minuman segar untuk pertandingan nanti yuk!" Dengan paksa Haru menarik Chrome yang masih kebingungan. Tapi itu tidak menjadi masalah untuk Chrome, Haru bukan anak yang menyebalkan kok..

---

Sementara itu Gokudera dengan kecepatan tinggi berlari menuju suatu gang. "Syukurlah aku belum terlambat." Ujarnya sambil mengatur nafasnya.

"Kau terlambat setengah jam.." Tiba-tiba sebuah suara berat terdengar dari belakang Gokudera. Suara yang siap membunuh Gokudera.

"Kyoya! Maaf deh, tadi aku harus membantu beberapa temanku dulu.." Gokudera berusaha ngeles dari Kyoya yang berdiri dengan tampang ditaktornya.

"Terserah apa katamu.. tapi.." Nada Kyoya makin berat, aura membunuhnya berkoar-koar. "Lama tidak ketemu!" Kyoya melakukan 'Tos' dengan Gokudera yang biasa dilakukan anak jaman sekarang.

"Haha, sejak kau keluar dari gank yang kita bentuk dengan ketua.. aku tidak pernah bertemu denganmu lagi." Ujar Gokudera kepada Kyoya, yang ternyata adalah teman lamanya itu.

"Aku membuat gank baru di kota sebelah."

"Apa? Wah kau hebat.. tapi, ada angin apa kau kembali ke Namimori?" Tanya Gokudera.

"Ketua memanggilku, katanya ada yang mau dibicarakan. Kalau tidak mana sudi aku kembali ke kota ini." Jawab Kyoya sembari mengambil sepuntung rokok dari pak rokok yang dibeli Gokudera tadi.

"Yah, kau memang benci Namimori kan.."

---

"_Strike Out! Perfect Game!" _Wasit mengakhiri pertandingan Baseball itu. "Pemenangnya adalah SMP Namimori!"

"Hebat sekali bisa Perfect Game!" Ujar Haru senang.

"Perfect Game?" Tanya Chrome yang awam soal Baseball.

"Perfect Game itu berarti tim lawan tidak ada satu pun yang bisa ke Base, bahkan _Four Ball _atau _Dead Ball _sekalipun.. Dan tim kita bisa sehebat ini karena ada Yamamoto-kun!" Chrome sedikit terhenyak dengan pujian Haru, ia berpikir apakah Haru masuk klub ini karena ia menyukai Yamamoto.

"Ano Haru-chan, apakah kau masuk klub ini karena ada yang kusukai?" Tanya Chrome malu-malu, pertanyaan itu membuat Haru terkejut dan terdiam sebentar.

"Ya, kau benar.." Jawab Haru singkat. Tiba-tiba dada Chrome terasa sesak dan tidak beraturan. Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Ketika sahabat pertamanya menyukai cinta pertamanya?

_KiriHime (ONLINE) : Apakah aku boleh menyukainya?_

_Fin, review plz!_

_Hem, kok jadi komik baseball? Wkwk.. rival baru bagi Chrome? Sanggupkah ia menyaingi Haru? Lalu apa hubungannya Hibari dengan kota Namimori? Kenapa ia bisa membenci kota itu?? tunggu apdetannya minggu depan!_


	4. Innocent Tragic

_Apdet koko iru! Saia janji kan seminggu sekali. Ada yang masalah dengan penpik ini?? dengan keOOCan Hibari?? Ya sudahlah terima sajalah apa adanyah.. *digilez*_

_---_

Chrome mencobai satu persatu kimono yang dimilikinya, ia membongkar semua kimono yang ada di lemarinya. Memang benar, Chrome akan pergi ke festival Namimori malam ini. Semua berawal dari ajakan Haru kemarin sore.

_"Aku tidak menyangka Chrome-chan itu lucu sekali! Rasanya senang punya teman seimut kau!" Ujar Haru sambil mencubit kedua pipi Chrome lebar-lebar. Setelah pertandingan Baseball, keduanya pulang bersama karena ternyata arah pulang mereka tidak jauh berbeda._

_"Aww, sakit Haru-chan." Keluh Chrome. Haru pun melepas tangannya dan tersenyum ke hadapan Chrome. Tiba-tiba pandangannya tertuju pada suatu poster yang ada di dinding stasiun, dan muncul ide di kepala Haru._

_"Hey! Apa kau punya waktu sabtu besok?" Tanya Haru, yang dibalas Chrome dengan gelengan kepala. "Pergi ke Festival yuk! Berempat!" _

_"Ha? Berempat dengan siapa?"_

_"Tentu saja dengan Yamamoto dan Gokudera-kun!" Chrome sedikit terhenyak jika mendengar nama 'Yamamoto', tapi ia tetap tersenyum tanda setuju pada Haru, takut mengecewakan teman pertamanya itu._

Chrome menaruh kimono bermotif bunga fuji yang digenggamnya di kasur dengan kasar, ia mengeluh sambil menatap kaca yang ada di depannya. Dibelainya eyepatch yang selalu menghiasi di mata kanannya, dengan tatapan nanar ia mulai melepas eyepatch itu. Tapi ketika ia hampir benar-benar melepasnya, seseorang mengetuk pintu kamarnya.

"Chrome-chan! Aku masuk ya!" Suara Mukuro terdengar dari balik pintu. Chrome tidak sempat menjawab, ia sibuk memasang kembali eyepatch-nya. Mukuro melangkah dengan pasti memasuki kamar adiknya itu. Ia sedikit terkejut melihat adiknya membongkar kimono-kimono yang ada di lemari. "Kau mau pergi ke festival?"

"Ah.. iya kak." Jawab Chrome terbata-bata.

"Dengan siapa?" Tekan Mukuro, pertanyaan yang sudah pasti akan ditanyakan oleh kakaknya yang overprotective itu.

"Dengan teman perempuanku kak." Jawab Chrome datar. "Namanya Miura Haru, dia tinggal di distrik sebelah." Jelas Chrome panjang, membuat kakaknya bernafas lega.

"Jadi sekarang kau sedang memilih kimono?" Tanya Mukuro yang dibalas Chrome dengan anggukan yang tegas. "Kalau begitu pakai kimono ibu saja!" Usulnya.

"Eh? Kimono milik ibu?" Chrome seakan tidak percaya dengan usul kakaknya itu, ia bahkan tidak pernah berpikir untuk memakai kimono miliki ibunya. "Aku tidak pantas memakainya."

"Kau salah. Ibu pasti akan senang jika melihat kau mengenakan kimononya." Jelas Mukuro dengan senyum lebar menghiasi wajahnya yang tanpa cela itu. "Ya, dia pasti akan senang."

Chrome tidak punya pilihan lain selain mengikuti ide kakaknya itu. Ia hanya berharap agar keputusannya itu benar. Agar ia tidak mengecewakan seseorang yang ia cintai lagi.

---

"Chrome-chan! Maaf aku terlambat!" Haru bergegas menghampiri Chrome yang duduk di pinggir air mancur kota Namimori. Air mancur yang menjadi salah satu icon Pusat Perbelanjaan Namimori. Kedua gadis muda itu sudah berdandan dengan keras, kimono Haru bermotif bunga Azalea dan kimono Chrome bermotif bunga Lantana.

"Ah tidak apa-apa, aku juga baru saja datang." Chrome berbohong, padahal ia sudah menunggu sekitar dua jam lebih.

"Oh ya, Gokudera sudah datang?" Tanya Haru, membuat Chrome sedikit terkejut. Bukannya mencari orang yang disukainya malah mencari sahabatnya terlebih dulu.

"Belum." Jawab Chrome singkat.

"Oohh.., kalau Yamamoto?"

"Belum juga.."

"Semuanya!! Halo!" Tiba-tiba seseorang yang baru saja dibicarakan itu datang juga. "Sudah menunggu lama?"

"Yamamoto! Kau benar-benar deh..! Tidak ada rasa bersalahnya sama sekali!" Haru menyengkat kaki kiri Yamamoto, sehingga pemuda jangkung itu mengeluh kesakitan.

"Maaf ya, tadi aku latihan sebentar. Lalu-" Tiba-tiba ponsel Yamamoto bordering keras. "Eh sebentar aku angkat dulu ya!"

"Halo, siapa disana?" Tanya Yamamoto kepada orang yang meneleponnya itu.

"Ini Gokudera, dimana posisimu?" Suara Gokudera terdengar samar-samar.

"Di depan air mancur Namimori." Jawab Yamamoto.

"Baiklah aku segera kesana, aku bawa teman nih!". Mendengar Gokudera membawa seseorang malah membuat raut muka Haru mengkerut. Chrome yang peka memperhatikkan gelagat Haru yang seperti orang cemburu, apa mungkin dugaannya salah?

"Oke! Cepat ya!" Yamamoto menutup ponselnya.

"Kenapa Haru-chan?" Tanya Chrome yang mengkhawatirkan keadaan Haru yang sewot sendiri.

"Tidak apa-apa kok.." Jawab Haru mencoba menutupi perasaannya yang sebenarnya, tapi Chrome menyadari hal itu.

"Kau menyukai Gokudera-kun ya?" Chrome langsung to the point saja! Membuat Haru tergagap dan gugup tidak karuan. Wajahnya langsung berubah merah, untung saja si bodoh Yamamoto tidak menyadari pembicaraan itu. "Aku benar kan??"

"Kau tidak perlu mengucapkannya kan." Jawab Haru dengan suara kecil. Rasanya Hati kecil Chrome ingin tertawa keras-keras, bisa-bisanya ia curiga pada teman pertamanya ini. Tapi baru saja gadis berambut ungu itu ingin bertanya lebih jauh, seseorang yang ditunggu sedari tadi datang juga.

"Gokudera!! Sebelah sini!!" Teriak Yamamoto dari jauh sambil melambaikan tangannya. Tampak sosok Gokudera yang membalas lambaian tangannya, di belakangnya ada seorang lagi. Chrome mencoba memfokuskan matanya untuk melihat sosok di belakang Gokudera itu.

"Syukurlah aku tidak kesasar.." Gokudera lebih dulu sampai daripada temannya. Chrome yang merasakan firasat buruk masih mencari tahu sosok itu, sosok yang sepertinya dikenalnya.

"Hey, jangan seenaknya meninggalkan orang." Chrome terkejut mendengar suara itu, suara yang lama tidak didengarnya. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan mencari-cari sumber suara itu. Betapa terkejutnya ia ketika ia berpandangan mata dengan orang itu.

"Kyoya-kun??" Chrome menjatuhkan tas yang dibawanya. Kekagetan juga dirasakan oleh Kyoya, ia bahkan terdiam dan tidak bisa berbicara apa-apa. Tapi terlihat jelas bahwa bola matanya menunjukkan emosi yang marah.

"Kau sudah kenal dia Dokuro?" Tanya Gokudera melihat ekspresi kedua temannya itu. Tapi apa mau dikata, Kyoya bukanlah tipe yang penyabar. Ia langsung menerjang dan hendak memukul Chrome yang labil. Syukurlah tepat ketika kepalan tangan Kyoya hendak menghancurkan wajah Chrome, Yamamoto menghalangi.. dan hasilnya adalah wajahnya memar kena pukul.

"Yamamoto-kun!" Teriak Haru. Gokudera yang merupakan tipe yang cepat berhasil menahan Kyoya.

"Sialan! Kenapa aku harus melihat wajahmu!!" Kyoya yang sedang marah sangat kuat, membuat kedua sahabat itu tidak dapat menahannya lebih lama. Sehingga terpaksa mereka berdua membagi dua tugas, Gokudera menahan Kyoya dan Yamamoto melindungi Chrome.

"Kyoya-kun.. aku.."

"Berisik!! Apa pula Kimono yang kau pakai itu?! Beraninya kau memakai kimono milik Tante Nagi! Kau tidak pantas memakainya!" Kyoya menyumpah serapahkan apa saja kata-kata jahat yang ada di otaknya. Sementara Chrome hanya diam berdiri sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Keributan itu juga mengundang rasa ingin tahu orang-orang disana.

"Kyoya!! Hentikan! Yamamoto, tolong kau jaga Dokuro! Aku akan membawanya pergi." Gokudera menyeret Kyoya dengan paksa. Ia benar-benar tidak menyangka bisa menyeret balik sahabatnya yang sedang berada dalam puncak kekuatannya itu.

"Hayato.. lepaskan! Biar aku membunuhnya dulu!!" Kyoya meronta lebih keras, tapi genggaman Gokudera lebih kuat dari dugaannya.

Chrome dan kedua temannya hanya menatapi kepergian Kyoya dengan miris. Barulah setelah mereka berdua cukup jauh, Chrome menangis sejadi-jadinya. Ia tidak dapat menahan tumpahan air mata yang sudah memaksa untuk mengalir. Yamamoto yang bodoh itu, entah kenapa malah begitu gentle. Ia menghalangi pandangan orang-orang yang lewat, sehingga kondisi sedih Chrome tidak terekspos. Sementara Haru mengeluarkan tisu-nya dan mengusap air mata Chrome.

Chrome tidak pernah menyangka, kalau sekali lagi ia harus bertemu dengan Kyoya, sepupu yang sangat disayanginya itu.

_KiriHime : "Pilihanku memang salah."(19 Aug 09)_

_To be continued!! _

_Eyah.. pasti ada yang bertanya-tanya kenapa nama ibunya Chrome itu Nagi? Tenang, bakal saia jawab di chapter2 berikutnyah!!! _


	5. The Edge of Her

_Maaf ya.. udah lama ga apdet, bukan karena males.. tapi karena ga ada waktu. Nyuu, tau ga.. author ga boleh pake modem internet kalo belom latian piano ampe budeg.. *lebay* huaaa,, jadi ngiri ama Goku kan.. *dihajar*_

_Huahaha,, KokoIru MELENCENG!! Melenceng dari plot aslii. Jadinya kayaknya rada sinetron neh. Ckck, secara di tv isinya sinetron melulu~_

_---_

Haru menekan Bel rumah Chrome dengan panik. Di belakangnya ada Yamamoto yang berdiri dengan wajah tegang karena melihat Chrome yang menangis tersedu-sedu semenjak tadi. Walau ia sudah bersikap layaknya Gentleman tadi, tapi sekarang ia benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang harus ia perbuat untuk menghentikkan tangisan gadis berambut ungu itu.

Untunglah Mukuro tidak terlalu lama membuat ketiga remaja itu menunggu. Ia membuka pintu persis ketika Haru berniat untuk masuk ke rumah itu secara paksa. Kakak laki-laki yang overprotective itu tentu saja langsung kaget, raut mukanya penuh tanda Tanya.

"Chrome-chan!" Tanpa memedulikan Haru yang berniat memberi penjelasan, Mukuro langsung melesat menuju adiknya itu. Dengan lembut ia memeluk adiknya itu, yang suara tangisannya makin keras saat tubuh Mukuro memeluknya. Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi cowok itu untuk menyadari keberadaan Yamamoto, yang dianggapnya sebagai penyebab Chrome menangis. "Apa yang kau lakukan padanya?!!" Bentak Mukuro.

Yamamoto tidak menjawab, ia hanya menunduk. Ia memang tidak bersalah, tapi ia tidak sanggup melindungi Chrome. Ia tidak mampu membuat Chrome tidak menitikkan sedikit pun air mata kesedihan. Ia telah Gagal.

Tanpa banyak basa-basi, Mukuro langsung melesatkan pukulan dari tangan kirinya. Tapi untunglah, Haru datang di saat yang tepat.

"Hentikkan! Yamamoto-kun tidak bersalah! Chrome-chan menangis karena hal lain!" Haru menatap tajam Mukuro yang menghentikkan pukulannya di udara. Ia tampak sangat berani melawan cowok yang tingginya jauh diatasnya.

Mukuro menarik tangannya kembali, tapi ia tetap tidak mempercayai Yamamoto sepenuhnya. "Pergi kau! Aku tidak mau melihat wajahmu lagi!" Usir Mukuro pada Yamamoto. Bagaimana pun, ia tidak akan pernah percaya lagi pada laki-laki mana pun yang mendekati adiknya itu.

Masih tetap dalam kesunyian, Yamamoto membungkuk memberi salam. Kemudian ia pergi seperti apa yang diharapkan oleh Mukuro.

"Kau! Masuklah dan jelaskan apa yang terjadi.." Ujarnya pada Haru yang berdiri termenung.

---

"Kau Gila Kyoya! Sebenci apa pun kau pada orang lain, kau tidak pantas memukulnya di depan orang lain!" Bentak Gokudera pada sahabatnya itu. Ia berhasil membawa Kyoya ke tempat persembunyian mereka dulu, dengan susah payah tentunya.

"Berisik! Gadis itu.. Kau ingat kan?" Kyoya menatap tajam Gokudera, yang dibalasnya dengan gelengan kepala. "Dia adik sepupuku yang kuceritakan waktu itu." Ucapan Kyoya membuat Gokudera sedikit tersentak.

"Jangan bilang.. dia yang…"

"Ya, dia yang membunuh Ibuku." Kata-kata Kyoya bagai mengikis atmosfer ruangan itu, menjadi suasana hening yang membuat siapa pun yang ada disana merasa canggung.

"Kyoya, aku bicara sebagai sahabatmu. Laki-laki seperti kau tidak pantas terus berkutat pada masa lalu, kau punya masa depan yang lebih penting." Gokudera menasehatinya dengan bijak sembari menyalakan rokok yang sudah lecek. "Lagipula, itu bukan ibumu yang sebenarnya kan?"

"Itu.. Memang benar.. Tapi.." Kyoya menundukkan kepalanya, ia seperti kesal dengan nasibnya sendiri. Rasanya tak ada kata-kata yang tepat untuk menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya dirasakan oleh pemuda berambut hitam itu.

"Sudahlah, tidak baik begini terus. Jangan lupa kau kesini untuk bertemu dengan ketua!" Hibur Gokudera yang sudah lelah melihat sahabatnya itu depresi. Ia menepuk punggung Kyoya keras-keras sambil menawarkan rokoknya.

"Benar juga, aku masih penasaran dengan maksud ketua memanggilku kembali." Kyoya pun mengambil putung rokok tersebut dan menyalakannya dengan lighter yang tidak kalah dekilnya.

"Aku rasa ini urusan yang penting, jadi ada baiknya malam ini kita datang ke markas."

"Aku kan sudah bukan anggota lagi, mana mungkin boleh masuk.." Kyoya berbicara sambil menghembuskan kepulan asap rokok dari mulutnya.

"Kau lupa ha? Jabatanku yang sekarang bisa membawa orang luar mana pun masuk ke dalam markas!" Sombong Gokudera sambil menunjuk-nunjuk dadanya.

"Memangnya kau jadi apa?" Tanya Kyoya penasaran.

"_Messenger _paling terpecaya bagi Cavallone Family"

---

Haru duduk dengan canggung di kursi ruang tamu. Setiap beberapa detik ia menggarukan kepalanya yang sudah mulai gatal. Karena semenjak tadi ia diharuskan berlari-lari dan sekarang tubuhnya yang berkeringat terhempas udara pendingin yang sangat ekstrim. Sehingga kulitnya terasa lengket dan bikin gatal.

Suara langkah kaki dari lantai dua membuat Haru merapihkan cara duduknya. Sekaligus bertanya-tanya apa yang Mukuro lakukan pada adiknya itu agar berhenti menangis.

"A..Ano.." Ujar Haru sopan. Mukuro pun selesai menapakki anak tangga terakhir, kemudian ia menuju ke dapur yang tidak terpisah dengan ruang tamu tersebut. Jadi Haru tetap bisa melihat sosok Mukuro.

"Ya?" Jawab Mukuro singkat.

"Bagaimana keada-"

"Dia baik-baik saja." Putus Mukuro dengan cepat, membuat bibir Haru terkatup rapat. Tapi keadaan hening seperti ini bukanlah hal yang disukai Haru, jadi sebaiknya ia memecah keheningan saja.

"Ngg, saya hanya penasaran saja. Tapi plat nama di depan gerbang itu bertuliskan 'Rokudo', bukan 'Dokuro'. Apa saya salah lihat ya?" Tanya Haru tanpa basa-basi. Pertanyaan itu langsung membuat Mukuro menjatuhkan sendok yang dipegangnya. Hampir juga ia menjatuhkan gelas minuman yang akan disuguhkannya ke Haru.

"Tidak.. Kau tidak salah liat. Itu memang nama keluarga ini." Jawab Mukuro sambil mengambil sendok yang terjatuh tadi.

"Tapi, Chrome-chan.."

"Itu memang bukan nama aslinya." Mukuro selesai mengaduk minuman itu, kemudian ia membawanya ke hadapan Haru. "Sekarang ceritakkan apa yang terjadi padanya?"

Haru masih terkejut dengan jawaban Mukuro tadi, tapi ia cukup sadar untuk mendengar kata-kata Mukuro. "Kami bertemu dengan Kyoya-kun, sepupu Chrome-chan."

Air muka Mukuro langsung berubah, ia tak menyangka penyebabnya adalah masa lalu yang sudah berusaha ia tutupi selama ini. "Kau tidak berbohong?"

"Sungguh! Cowok itu datang dan berniat memukul Chrome-chan! Tapi Yamamoto-kun dan Gokudera-kun berhasil menahannya." Jelas Haru dengan menggebu-gebu.

Butuh waktu lama bagi Mukuro untuk mencerna semua cerita Haru. "Terima kasih, kau boleh pergi." Ujar Mukuro dengan nada sedikit mengusir.

"He?" Tanya Haru kaget.

"Aku bilang kau Boleh Pulang." Kali ini dengan nada sedikit bengis. Tapi cukup ampuh untuk membuat Haru angkat kaki dari rumah itu.

"Permisi kalau begitu." Haru pun melesat pergi dari tempat itu sebelum tubuhnya hancur. Mukuro pun merebahkan badannya di sofa dengan wajah bingung. Apakah benar Kyoya telah kembali ke kota ini?

---

Chrome menghapus bulir-bulir air mata yang tidak kunjung berhenti. "Ibu.. Ibu.." Ia menggenggam foto berbingkai oranye di tangannya. Foto bersiluet seorang wanita dewasa. "Maafkan aku Kyoya.. Maaf.. Maaf…"

Tiba-tiba ponselnya bordering keras. Dengan hati-hati Chrome mengambil ponselnya. Rupanya ada E-mail dari MoonLight. Jarinya gemetaran, ia berusaha untuk mengetik balasan untuk MoonLight. Balasan dari e-mail yang entah kenapa bisa membuatnya tersenyum walau sedikit.

_KiriHime! Aku baru saja menemukan puisi yang menggambarkan dirimu! Benar-benar keren.. aku saja sampai terbelakak membacanya! Dengarkan ya~ (harusnnya bacalah ya? XD)_

_Bunga teratai selalu terlihat indah_

_Walau ia layu atau tidak mekar sekali pun_

_Ia akan tampak indah dan menawan_

_Walau manusia tidak pernah menyadari kecantikannya_

_Tapi dunia mengakuinya_

_Jadi tertawalah KiriHime_

_Karena kau adalah Teratai bagi kami! (MoonLight and KuroNeko)_

_Belakangnya itu aku tambahkan loh.. haha, soalnya biar kamu sedikit senang. Soalnya sepertinya kau akhir-akhir ini sering memajang status sedih ya~_

_Ganbatte~!_

_---_

_To Be Continued~_


End file.
